


OTP Questions of Why (Error X Ink)

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [128]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: ♡ Error x Ink; establish relationship.
Relationships: Error/Ink
Series: tales of the unexpected [128]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 54





	1. Who laughs at their own joke and who deadpans at the joke?

The ERROR wanders along the garden path with his two little shins, Inking Mistake and Doodle Bug, walking behind him. He had not been working lately and the multiverse had been lagging a lot. Making him grin, his point about glitchy universes was, at last, being proven without him to destroy them.

The glitch snickers to himself, making his sons look at up him. 

“*Hey Error!” Ink greets his mate, coming literally out of nowhere and startling their two offspring.

”*oh _no_.” Error groans out when seeing the overly happy expression, with a deep frown the ERROR gives a glitchy sigh, “ok. what do ya want?”

“*Okay. So what’s the difference between a literalist and a kleptomaniac?” Ink questions with joy, he glances down at the tiny skeletons who only came up to Error’s knees.

“*i don’t know. what?” Error asks really thinking he knew the answer but did not to ruin the joke.

“*Heh. Well, one takes things literally and the other takes things, _literally_.” Ink told him and then laughs uncontrollably as if it was the funniest thing in the whole world- he even held onto his ‘stomach’ and double over.

Error merely stood there staring, glitching slightly as he tried no to laugh at the stupidity. So just give him a deadpan look for a moment.

It was when Ink drops to the ground and literally began rolling on the grass when Error starts laughing with him.

Shaking his skull the glitch not caring, falls down beside his mate and began to roll in time with the artist sharing in this maddest.

Soon the little shins laid down from where they stood, trying to mimic their fathers. Both slowly rolling, giggling when they made a full turn.


	2. If they had a secret handshake, how would it go?

  
The ERROR sighs heavily, he was sitting on his favourite beanie bag that was in their living room, where he had flopped down just after he got back from destroying a universe and frightening off some would-be protectors. Only for him to be covered in two tiny skeletons in a matter of mere seconds.

”*who was babysitting ya today?” Error asks his sons, there still learning how to speak so knew he would not take an answer.

”*Hiya Error!” Ink greets with that same expression he got in his sockets whenever he found something new to play with.

”*oh _no_.” Error mumbles at knowing he was going to get wrapped into something, he closes his orbits and rubs them, when he had down he opens them and felt his glasses being placed on his face... it was just what Ink did now- the artist seemed to have a never-ending supply of glasses on hand.

  
“*Guess what?” Ink says with a bold grin, he lifts two of the shins who giggles and moans trying to get back to Error, then sat down beside him placing the shins on his lap.

”*what?” Error asks letting the one on Ink hold onto his arm.

“*Okay! So you know Blue and Red.” Ink begun making Error raises a brow at him.

”*huh... yes. I know them.” Error decides to play along, it was still giving him a look as if Ink was a moron.

“*Did you see the way they greeted when we went on that double date last time?” Ink questions, Error was about to answer but just time the artist just carries on, “that handshake! They have a secret handshake!”

”*not really a secret since they did it right in front of us.” Error points out with a snort.

”*Let’s do it!” Ink cheers loudly, balling his hands into fists with excitement, making the little ones copy him.

”*ink. mate. light of my life. keeper of my soul.” Error says gentle, bringing his arm up behind the artist's back and stroking his skull tenderly, “my lovely inkstain. my rainbow surprise.”

Ink tilts his skull at him, question marks filled his sockets.

”*What?” Ink asks, at last, smiling at the glitch's words.

”*while making up a secret handshake is a very nice idea.” Error says smiling at him sweetly, “there’s no way we could possibly do that.”

”*...why?” Ink says looking completely lost, he stares at the shins for a moment, like they would give him the answers he seeks; then looks back to his mate.

”*because ya forget it in a matter of seconds.” Error snaps at him, losing that sweet smile as he glitches angrily at him, “i’m not wasting my time trying to think up a handshake only for you to-“

”*Aww~” Ink cries out leaning towards his mate, cuddling up to him while pouting, the shins copy his actions “Come on Error! It’ll be fun! And I’m sure the shins will love it!”

“*don’t ya dare use them to get what you want!” Error growls out at him, then looks down to see his offspring staring at him with curiosity.

The Destroyer of Worlds let out a moan- he could not say 'no' to them; then nods his skull in agreement.

“*Yay!” Ink cheers loudly, clapping his hands happily and was delighted now when he sees his little ones copying him and clapping too with smiles on all their jaws.

”*so how do you want to start?” Error sighs when the intense clapping contest stops.

“*So I was thinking we greet with a loose handshake and let go right away with a slide,” Ink began talking fast, “then clap the backs of our hands together. Then grip each other’s hands and bang our shoulders together. Then push away from each other and do ‘gun fingers’.”

”*sounds easy enough.” Error mumbles aloud and was about to stand up and start since they were close for that sitting on his beanie bag when Ink holds up a hand for him to wait.

”*there’s more!” Ink informs with a grin, bouncing in his seat lightly, “how about we firmly clap our hands together.”

”*our own hands or each other’s?” Error wonders back his voice was drowned out by his overexcited mate.

”-and then do a hard shake.” Ink goes on like Error had not said anything, “then! we step back and put our hand left in. Our left hand in, our left hand out, in-out, in-out and then shake it all about. Then we throw down a peace sign at each other. Followed by a high five! And then fist bump!”

”*i think we should do the first few steps...” Error says with a small laugh, “not only will it confuse the bratlings. but also you.”

”*Can we do the whole thing at least once?” Ink asks smiling happily at him, pleased that his mate was always willing to go along with his maddest.


	3. It’s movie night, what movies are they gonna watch together?

“*the bratlings are asleep.” Error says coming into the living room, where Ink was kneeling down in front of the television, the glitch goes straight to his beanie bag and flops down into it, “so? it’s ya turn to choose the movies this time. what have ya got for us?”

”*Two movies.” Ink told him, turning slightly to his heels to face him, “I’m going to tell you the review on them and you have to decide which one you want to watch.”

”*can’t ya just pick!” Error growls at him, glaring at him on seeing his mate’s pouting face, he sighs and rolls his eyelights, “fine.”

”*Okay! So!” Ink says with a cheer, grinning boldly as he holds on DVD...which cover he had removed, “‘-Transported to a surreal landscape, a young girl kills the first person she meets and then teams up with three strangers to kill again.’”

“*that sounds interesting...” Error says with a hum, it seemed like something was amiss with the way Ink kept looking at him, “and the second movie’s review?”

“*This one.” Ink says as he held up the second movie DVD case, again with no cover, “-it starts with a man’s wife getting brutally murdered by a serial killer. Which leaves his son physically disable. Years later, is a sick twisted turn of events, his son gets kidnapped and he has to chase the kidnapper thousands of miles with the help of a mentally disabled woman.”

“*want me to pick now right?” Error asks giving him a bored look since he knew something was coming, “fine. the first one.”

”*That was is called!” Ink says happily as he drops the second DVD case and held up the cover of the first one, “You have chosen! ‘Wizard Of Oz’!”

“*what?” Error says, blinking trying to remember the review, “wait...what?” the frowning, “and the second one was...?”

Ink reaches down and grabs the second cover, “‘Finding Nemo’!”

”*of course it is.” Error says with a sigh, shaking his skull; he had watched that movie many times with his offspring, he was glad he did not have to watch it... right now.

Looking to his mate, he watches Ink set the movie up and jumping up and over to him, setting down into the ERROR’s lap.


	4. It’s time to name their pet they adopted together, who gets to name it? How do they come to this decision?

  
The ERROR looks to his two sons.

  
Inking Mistake's arms he held a dark brown puppy, petting it. And in Doodle Bug's arms, he held a black and white kitten... a tuxedo cat... which was almost the same as the shin itself with the markings. He was sure got that one because of how Doodle Bug looked, the artist was clearly gotten it as a joke.

The glitch had left his sons with Ink for a couple of days; he was getting ready for the trip to the Void, since he was going to teach his sons how to travel through them soon- the two gained this ability from Error; the shins had travelled there by accident and needed to be taught.

”*why?” Error asks his mate while gesturing towards the animals, then grumbles, "i go for a few days and this happens..."

“*I thought it would be nice!” Ink told him with a half shrug, "I got them because they seemed bored."

”*yes. but. they are still shins. they can’t care for these things!” Error snaps at him, pointing towards his sons, the two brothers were smiling at each other, “*in fact. the one who most likely has to take care of them is me!”

”*Most likely!” Ink agrees with a laugh, then grins, “We waited until you came back. They wanted me and you to name them. Together.”

Error turns his gaze towards his offspring, who was happily patting and stroking the animals while looking at him.

”*find...” Error said with a heavy sigh, knowing this was going to be more trouble than it was worth, “what about 'e.r' for the dog?”

”*E.R?” Ink’s sat up looking at him with interest, then pats the place next to him for the glitch to sit down, “What does that stand for?”

“*emergency rations.” Error mumbles out, trying and failing to keep his tone low. Ink hears this and began to laugh, “ok. ya turn.”

Error flops down at the end of the sofa and spinning around, he pulls his legs up, he places them on Ink’s lap, who leans forward hugging them to his ribs. The artist had missed his ERROR.

”*Gou Chow Mein” Ink offerings with a huge grin, making Error laugh.

“*i know!” Error says eagerly suddenly, “avalanche.”

”*Avalanche?” Ink aks with a questionable look, “Why?”

”*well. i’m the one most likely to walk it.” Error explains to him with a mad grin, and Ink nods at this, “when i take it for walks. i can yell ‘avalanche’! to call it back.”

Ink bursts into a fit of giggles.

”*Wait! Not Avalanche!” Ink says quickly waving his hands over as if it stops everything, “You're not always gonna be walking it in a mountainous area... So how about ‘Timber’ or ‘Fire’?”

”*timber sounds good.” Error says clicking his fingers at him, “he has a brown coat. like barks of the trees.”

The pair began laughing again.

”*Okay! So the dog’s name is ‘Timber’? Now for the cat...” Ink says loudly, gaining the little ones attention and they all start calling the dog ‘timber’.

”*kitty? kitten?” Error says not really sure, he likes cats better than dogs.

”*Boo! No! Not kitty! Or Kitten.” Ink told him firmly, a couple of crosses appeared in his sockets, “they are my pet names for you!”

”*what since when!” Error cries out in surprise, looking at his mate, waiting for a punchline to this joke.

”*Oops.” Ink gasps covering his mouth, but Error could see the smile lurking behind it, “Did I say that out loud?!”

”*tch. get on with it. what about tuxedo?” Error says looking towards the kitten, "its half black half white. like the tuxedo."

"*Naw. What about if we keep it to a theme? Like with Timber." Ink replies humming loudly and drumming his fingers against his chin, "any ideas?"

"*so like what ya said before 'fire'?" Error answers with a light frown, "or 'fore'? in golf. they yell that out. warning that the ball in the air."

"*Fore?" Ink says humming extra loudly this time, "Okay! Let's go with that!"

"*ok. oi! bratlings!" Error calls to his offspring, "the dog's name is 'timber' and the cat's name is 'fore'!"

The little skeletons giggle happily, trying to say the new names of their pets.


	5. Who would they love to go on a double date with?

  
"*i ain't going to a double date with dream and cross!" Error spat out angrily, holding Doodle Bug to his chest, Inking Mistake along with their new pets were curled at his sides asleep where he sat near the end of the long sofa Ink had made for their extended family.

The animals were already showing shows of having crazy personalities; so they were fitting in well.

"*Really? Still?" Ink asks with a sad sigh, "Those two can be fun to-" the artist pauses at his mate's growl, "Fine! Who do you like to go no a double date with?!"

"*nightmare and killer." Error answers with a smirk.

"*Nightmare broke my ribs last week!" Ink told him with a pout, holding his sides.

"*you only remember because i reminded you earlier." Error says with a laugh lightly, trying not to make any sudden movements since they had just gotten their offspring to sleep after a large sugar high... Because Ink thought it would be fun to see what happened if they visited Candy Tale for a little while without much thought. Now everyone had a headache, even Error who did not even go, he was having to deal with the aftermath.

And he was still needed to clean the walls... and the ceiling.

"*Well what about Blue and Red?" Ink questions coming over to the sofa and sitting on the chair of the chair while bringing his legs onto the cushions. Error glares at those feet and the artist quickly removed his shoes and threw them off to one side- they hit the floor loudly, startling the sleeping shins out of their sugar-induced coma.

If looks could kill, Ink would be a puddle of ink.

They looked around and began the cry noisily.

"*Oh! My poor babies!" Ink cries out overdramatically, standing up on the sofa and coming closer, he quickly picks up Inking Mistake from the glitch's side, shushing them, while Error calmed Doodle Bug- then the artist settled down in the place he removed them from.

Error blinks at his mate snuggles alongside him, watching him settle Inking Mistake he had been calming on his lap.

"*please. don't tell me ya that just so ya could sit next to me." Error said with a sigh, he would not be angry, not until he heard Ink's reply.

"*Error! Mate! Beautiful glitch!" Ink sighs out with a heavy tutting sound, sounding like he was outraged by those words, "do you honestly think I'd do such a thing?"

"*with you. i never know." Error admits eyeing him up carefully, he felt his mate snuggles closer with a smile, "and not blue and red...what about bluerror and his mate?"

"*Bluerror has a mate?" Ink questions with a frown, trying to remember, but gave up fairly soon.

"*yeah. but because of who is mate is. ya forget him quickly." Error smiles as Doodle Bug copy him by trying to 'calm' Timber, who had also woken up. He glances to Inking Mistake, they were glaring at the grinning Ink.

"*How about my Dads?" Ink questions with a bold grin, the glitch had hated the two gasters when they had first met, however over time Error had grown to like them a lot. He actually got on with them very well now.

The ERROR pauses for a moment. He liked the thought of going on a double date with them...

"*won't it feel awkward. going on a double date with ya fathers?" Error asks with a slight frown.

"*Why? Both my Dads know how to have a good time." Ink says smiling happily, he had said it as a joke before, but the more he thought about it- "It sounds like an interesting experience."

"*okay. let's try with them." Error answers with a grin, he then glances down at his shins who were now drifting back to sleep, "what are we gonna do about them?"

"*What do you mean?" Ink says looking to him, then followed his line of sight, "Oh! Haha!"

"*normally we dump them on ya dads when we go for a date..." Error suddenly says with a frown.

"*Then Dream can! Or Fresh!" Ink offers ideas quickly, he brings his scarf up and writes 'double date with dads!!!'.

"*not fresh." Error mumbles out with a frown, his 'brother' had a way of crashing their dates because he wanted to leave early, "dream is a good choice. he loves them."

"*So it's decided then!" Ink cries out joyfully, startling the young ones awake again and causing them to cry, "...oops..."


	6. Who wakes the other up in the morning? How do they wake them up?

Ink was spooning Error, he did so every night.

Ink woke up to a gentle hand lightly touching his skull and the sound of soft static- smiling he unwraps his arms from around his mate, allowing him to move away.

The hand stops and moves, Ink felt a rush of warm return to his front; Error had a certain chill about his bones, his glitches made him vibrate slightly. The artist loved it and now missed it now it was no longer there.

He feels the ERROR slide upwards and rests against the pillows. Ink groans lightly, rolling onto his front and crawls to his mate's legs. Then flops down and placed his skull upon his lap while hugging those legs. The glitches vibrate against his bones once again and he smiles.

Ink's smile widens when he feels that hand return, running over his skull in a loving manner. It vanishes once more and soon the sound of clicking needles joined the static.

The artist knew he would have to get up soon. Error would let him sleep in... The clicking continues and he merely lays there, slowly waking up more to the chill of the ERROR's bones.

Suddenly the sound of two tiny feet came running across the bedroom carpet- the bed dripped down slightly, once, twice and the artist felt his shins cuddle up to him. Unwrapping one arm from his ERROR's legs, he pulls his two offspring to him.

Ink smiles when he hears a glitchy laugher above.

This was how they woke up most mornings.


	7. How do they celebrate Halloween?

  
"*we have never celebrated halloween before? so why start now?" Error questions with a frown.

"*Error we have an excuse to dress up and take other monsters' chocolate." Ink points out grinning boldly.

"*i can steal all the chocolate i want from the safety of my beanie." Error told him, not bothering getting up, "and since when do ya need an excuse to dress up?"

"*No fun! I want to be apart of it too!" Ink groans out, crossing his arms and flopping down beside his mate.

"*we don't need to. it's a human thing." Error snaps at the artist, "if ya want to do something the same. why don't we just we what the underground did with that winter celebration."

"*Winter celebration?" Ink questions tilting his skull slightly, "Do humans have a winter party?"

"*they do. it's like giftmas. but holds a different meaning." Error says with a smile when he notices the cat coming over to him, it jumps onto the beanie and rubs against him.

"*Giftmas is September! That's autumn. Not in winter." Ink says looking completely confused.

"*that's because it's based on their winter celebrations. the underground didn't really know when the winter festival. or what it was all about fully. until they reached the surface." Error explains with a sigh, leaning back onto his beanie and stroking the cat; he frowns when the dog comes strolling over and jumps up too, "get off."

The dog did as told and rolled up at his feet...

As Ink carried on with whatever nonsense came out of his jaws, the glitch paid no attention because he felt a little bad. While he was not a dog lover he had cared for the thing and it had started to follow him around everywhere at his heels, just like his shins.

"*go on then." Error told the dog loudly patting the beanie bag.

"*Really! That's great! Thank you Error!" Ink cries out in delight, the glitch looks up at his happy mate just as the dog hops up and tries to get behind the glitch's spine, "Okay! I'm going to go tell everyone! See you later my lovely Mate!"

Error watches his lover throw down some yellow paint and jumps through.

And blinks.

The ERROR was not really sure what just happened or what he had agreed to.

"*huh? i just noticed that ink uses the same colour he is 'feeling' at the time for his portals." Error comments dryly, not wanting to let whatever insane scheme his mate was planning to bother him in the here and now, not worth the stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if anyone has notice that I use the colour portal with which colour Ink is using at the time- If Ink is mad and uses a portal, he throws down red paint. If Ink is happy and uses a portal, he throws down yellow paint.


	8. Who is more likely to call their partner ‘dude’?

"*What's up my dude!" Ink greets his mate one day strolling into the kitchen.

The ERROR blinks at him, then glares, "*you did not just say that?"

Ink laughs hard at his glitch's expression.

  
  



	9. During a thunderstorm how do they react? Is one scared? Do they both love it? Do they take pictures? ECT.

Error blinks awake.

Pushing Ink off him he glances around at their dark bedroom.

Thunder quaked the Doodle Sphere.

Error blinks.

Weather in the Doodle Sphere normally depended on Ink's moods, since his code was a part of it- however, there were times that thunderstorms happened, when a Voice had left their worlds.

Ink was rattling behind him, he was scared of thunderstorms. These ones at least.

And Error knew why- the Voice that wrote their Multiverse was thinking about leaving the Undertale fandom and to move onto other projects. Meaning they would only live on in the memories of those Voices who read the stories. Who had laughed with them, cried with them, cheered with them, grew angry with them.

The ERROR used to love these thunderstorms. They would appear in the Anti-Void to; he offered meant that a whole area of the multiverse would be deleted without any hope of being restored.

Lightning lit up their bedroom and Ink gasps in pain.

Error quickly leans over and takes his mate into his arms, holding him tightly as they both feel the presence of four universes and their trillions of copies being erased.

The glitch growls lightly, he wanted to enjoy the storm; but knew he could not leave his Ink while like this. This was the first time he had been alone with Ink while this happened.

Last time they were not together and he left in the middle of the battle; Ink could not do anything against him, and he saw no point to continue since universes were going to be deleted anyway.

"*Error." Ink gasps out, wrapping his arms around his ribs once he felt himself be held, "We're going to be erased! We're going to be forgotten! We're going to vanish!"

"*we're here. look. neither one of us is gone." Error mumbles against his skull, rocking the rattling skeleton in his arms, "shh. we're here. we're here. we're here."

Lightning lit up the room and Ink froze in his arm, then went back to rattling.

"*want me to call dream?" Error asks lightly, the kind and friendly golden skeleton was the one who dealt with Ink in the past- it was best left to someone who knew what to do. Right?

The ERROR began to pull away from his mate. Maybe he would be able to witness the storm after all.

"*No. Don't leave me! Don't disappear!" Ink hisses out in fear, he grabs Error's cheeks and forces his skull down to stare at him. The ERROR softens his face, no longer eager to leave.

Error held onto his mate tighter then start rocking him gently once more. Then the ERROR forces his bones to glitch, sending waves of vibrations over Ink's bones, letting him know he was there. The static that surrounded him grew louder, drowning out the sound of thunder. The red of his sockets grew brighter in DETERMINATION pulses behind them, blue strings down pouring down, over the artist's fingers and even his face.

The ERROR noticed the moment when Ink calms, giving him a small smile.

They both knew that they would live on in someone's memories together. 


	10. Who would looking lovingly at their partner and call them ‘idiot’?

Spooky Day.

That was Ink' answer for monsters who did not want to celebrate Halloween. Like Giftmas, it was completely based on human holiday only with a few differences.

The first Spooky Day for the monsters were going to be held in the summer rather than autumn. It gave Ink time to set everything up for the other monsters who lived in the Under Starlight universe.

Error found it all rather funny.

Shaking his skull while staring at his mate, he tries not to laugh.

It was meant to be a glare, but somehow it came out as a loving expression.

"*you idiot." Error told his mate firmly, who looks back at him and gives him a bold grin, "complete and utter moron."


	11. It’s time to get groceries, who likes to look at everything and who just wants to power through and get everything done so they can go back home?

Ink hurries along, grabbing items after a moment of looking at them- Dream had explained that to other to view the ERROR as a real monster who was sane, they had to go out to do grocery shopping at least once a month.

The money came from the Star Council, as he was getting paid now. It was decided a few weeks back that the guardians should be treated with respect and utmost care.

Ink loved the attention and everything, but it was pulling a stain of his relationship with Error- they had only gotten together due to a bet and after a drunken night, the shins came to be.

Ink blinks, how long had they had the shins... how long did they need to brew. They had been living and dating for a year... he thinks...

"*Error!" Ink calls grabbing cans of lemon soda and taking over to the trolley, "how old are the shins? how long did they take to brew? how long before they become skullies? and how long have we been together?"

The ERROR merely looked at his mate for a whole minute, then sighs heavily.

"*been together for five years. they'll be skullies in five years. they took two years. and they are two." Error answers then move on, the two sleeping shins were currently wrapped in his springs and hanging off his back- thankfully the shins were as bad as Ink went going to food shopping, jumping all over the place.

Ink grins at this and carries on, the artist could always rely on Error to give him the answers- he would have never of guessed that the glitch would take being mates so seriously. It amused him greatly that he would do just about anything for him now.

The skeletons pause then hurries over to a pile of apples.

"*Error. Dream coming around for dinner soon right?" Ink remembers at the sight of the apples, "can you make an apple pie for us?"

"*whatever. can we just get what we need and go home?" Error begs his mate, who smiles at the apples, then seeing something else in the corner of his sockets, heads towards the new item.

Error quickly grabs a pile of apples and then hurries along behind.


End file.
